


Well, That Was....

by ilovered



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovered/pseuds/ilovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Lizzington story was based on a Fan Fiction Prompt from the Facebook group: The Blacklist: Lizzington Forever.<br/>It takes place while Lizzie and Red are on the run in Season 3.<br/>Obviously, I don't own The Blacklist or it's characters but it is sure fun writing about them and having them go a direction I find very interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Red this way!” Lizzie shouted. Red was standing in front of her spraying fire at one of Solomon’s men. Red had already killed two of them in the abandoned warehouse but the last guy, well he was hard to take down. Red took aim again and clipped the guy in his left shoulder. But the man responded with a shot of his own, grazing Red’s right thigh and dropping him to the ground. Lizzie reacted immediately, and with a rush of adrenaline she reached down and grabbed Red’s arms to pull him back up.

“Are you okay? Can you run?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Let’s get out of here.”

They started running, escaping the darkened warehouse into the light of the early evening. They had left the car about a half a mile away. And that is where they were headed now.

Their original plan had gone wrong from the start. They had arranged to meet one of Red’s associates in the warehouse to get more intel against The Director in order to bring him down. Red and Lizzie were cautious, parking the car far enough away from the warehouse as to not draw any attention. They had approached the warehouse carefully and saw the man they wanted to meet. But then they got ambushed by Solomon’s men. Red’s associate was killed and Red and Liz barely got out. And now they were running.

The shooter was chasing after them. Fortunately, Red’s shot to the gunman’s shoulder slowed him down and hindered his normally perfect aim. Bullets were whizzing by Red and Lizzie as they zig-zagged their way past old warehouses and dilapidated commercial buildings. But now their car was in sight.

A bullet crashed into the street lamp above them dropping plastic and glass on their heads. But they kept running, debris spraying off of their heads until they finally reached the car. Lizzie jumped into the passenger seat and Red got to the driver’s door, quickly turned back and got off one last shot. This one hit its mark. The shooter collapsed behind them. They did not bother to check to see if he was dead or alive and sped off.

Lizzie was looking back through the rear-view mirror as Red drove. After about a minute she sat back down in her seat. “I think we are clear now.” Red shook his head in agreement.

“Well, that was..“He couldn’t find the right words, but she understood. “Yeah. It was.” They were both breathless.

After another couple of minutes Lizzie asked, “Red, how is your leg?”

“Oh it’s fine Lizzie. The shot only glanced my thigh. A quick bandage and I will be good as new. I have the first aid kit in my bag.”

Lizzie turned around and found Red’s bag behind her crammed in the foot well of the rear passenger seat. She grabbed his bag and started rummaging through. She found the first aid kit and made sure it had some antibiotic ointment, gauze, and medical tape.

“Let me know when you find a place to stop and I will bandage you up.”

“Yeah sure. I just want to get a little further from civilization before we pull over. Can you check a map for us since we obviously don’t have a GPS?”

Lizzie gave Red a quick smile and opened the glove-box to get the map they purchased at the last gas station. She studied it for about 30 seconds.

“Well it looks like we will be reaching the woods in about 20 miles. We should be able to get off the road then and get you fixed up. How long did you say it was until we reach our next safe house?”

“Oh that is about three hours from here. We will stop there for the night.”

“Well obviously your leg can’t wait that long. I can see blood seeping through your pants. I want to get that taken care of right away. So the woods it is.”

Red turned and smiled at her “You are so good to me Lizzie.”

Red reached for her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. But to Liz it felt like an electric current running up her arm, down her torso, and into her core. She has had strong feelings for him for a while now, but ever since what happened in the shipping container a couple of weeks ago, her feelings have intensified.

They never talk about it. A one-time night of ecstasy based on the emotions of the day after what happened in the diner and their eventual escape to the ship. Afterwards, neither one mentioned anything about it. Liz assumed Red thought it was a mistake. So she wasn’t going to say anything. And she tried her hardest to hide her feelings from him because actually she was kind of hurt that he said nothing at all.

Red felt the electric current between them when he touched her too. He had always felt something whenever he touched her. But like Lizzie, after the night in the shipping container he was finding it harder to control his emotions. How he wished she really wanted him that way, not just that one time, but forever. But she never said anything after so he didn’t either. She must have thought it was a big mistake. And he certainly was not going to force the issue. He was happy just having her around him. At least for now.

He pulled his hand back and grabbed the steering wheel and started staring at the road again. Over in the passenger seat Lizzie was wondering if she had blushed based on a simple touch of their hands. And why did he have to be driving with his sleeves rolled up and the top of his shirt unbuttoned? Oh God. She felt the heat rise up her cheeks for a second. She took a couple of deep breaths and then relaxed again.

Not long after this they finally reached the woods. Red asked Lizzie to keep an eye out for a dirt road where they could pull off. Lizzie spotted one after a couple of minutes. “Red pull off here to the right. It looks like the road goes into the woods a bit.”

Red turned onto the dirt road. It was still light out, although it would be getting dark in about an hour. Right now they could see the road just fine. After a couple of minutes, they reached a clearing. They were far enough away from the road that they had no concern someone would spot their car.

Lizzie grabbed the first aid kit. “Red you need to pull you pants down far enough so I can reach your wound.”

Red felt a little funny about this right now. Yes, they had seen each other in their underwear several times since they normally shared the same room while they had been on the run, but something was a little different for him this time. More magnetic, like the night in the shipping container.

Oh well, it will pass soon he thought since THAT was not going to happen again. He undid his belt and unzipped his pants and slid them down to his knees. The wound was on this mid-thigh on the right hand side below the leg of his boxer briefs.

Lizzie was looking closely at his leg, but Red felt his blood rush down into his groin. He moved his right arm and set it on the top of his thighs hoping she wouldn’t notice, but just in case…. “Um, Lizzie I am feeling a little wired right now. Must be left over adrenaline from our escape from the warehouse.”

She quickly looked up into his face. “Yeah Red, I am feeling the same.” She tried to make light of things. “But let’s get you patched up so you don’t bleed all over the car."

She focused on the contents of the first aid kit and found some hydrogen peroxide and poured some of that onto some gauze and wiped away the blood and grime while Red grimaced at the burn.

“Sorry Red. I didn’t mean to hurt you. But the wound looked a little nasty.”

“It’s okay Lizzie. Go on.”

“Well I think I am done with the painful part. This next part isn’t too bad.”

She applied the antibiotic ointment to a gauze bandage and placed it on the wound and then taped it down with the medical tape. She felt it was pretty secure now and set the first aid kit back on the floor of the car.

“Well Red, I think you are all fixed up and ready for physical activity again.” 

Lizzie regretted her words immediately and thought to herself ‘What did I just say? What is wrong with me? How is he going to take that? We are just friends after all. Right?’

She looked up at Red and saw him staring at her with a smirk on his face. 

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We join Red and Lizzie after they have pulled off the road so Lizzie could tend to Red's wound. Warning though - we are going into NSFW territory!

Lizzie regretted her words immediately and thought to herself ‘What did I just say? What is wrong with me? How is he going to take that? We are just friends after all. Right?’

She looked up at Red and saw him staring at her with a smirk on his face. He then felt himself start to grow harder so he quickly grabbed his pants and pulled them back up and zipped up his fly. He thought to himself ‘I don’t know if she means what I think she means but just in case I better pretend I didn’t hear that.’

But Lizzie did notice the large bulge in his boxers. And looking at him like that made her stomach do a flip. She just couldn’t help herself as she felt incredibly drawn to him. She shut her eyes for a few seconds and tried to force herself not to reach out and touch him. But his magnetic pull on her was just too strong.

She finally gave in and reached out to touch his shoulder with her left hand and felt the heat radiating off of him. Like Lizzie, Red desperately tried to control his body and his emotions but it was a losing battle when she touched him. He turned his head to face her and she could see the desire in his eyes. She reached down with her right hand and touched her palm against his inner thigh and then slid her hand up to the now very noticeable bulge in his pants and squeezed him lightly.

Red tilted his head back and let out a low moan. “Lizzie”. He turned to look at her, his breath quickening.

She reached for his fly and zipped it down. Then she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and ran her hand under the fabric to grasp his length. Lizzie started to slowly stroke him.

Red let out a big breath and groaned “Oh God that feels so good.” He then sat up a little straighter and reached his hand out to touch the side of Lizzie’s face. And stared at her while trying to control his breathing.

Lizzie looked into his eyes. She wanted him so badly but knew for him it was just a physical thing. At least that is what she thought. But right now he was looking at her not just with desire, but something else. Could he feel the same way about her as she did about him, she wondered?

Red saw the obvious lust in her eyes. But he also saw something else, a look from her that gave him hope. But Lizzie broke his brief reverie, “Red, I want you. Now.” And Red could never resist her. Ever. And he was so turned on right now, especially after he saw the way she really looked at him.

He grasped her head in both of his hands and pulled her mouth towards him. And Lizzie felt the sweetness of his lips on hers immediately. And then he quickly pushed his tongue between her teeth and started exploring her mouth. She especially loved the way his tongue danced with hers. Soft, and hard, and soft again. She could kiss him for hours and experience bliss just from that. But she absolutely wanted more than that now and she felt herself get so wet she was sure it would show through her slacks.

Red kept a firm grip on the back of Lizzie’s head with his left hand while his right undid the buttons on her blouse. He pulled down her bra straps and ran his hand over her left breast, loving the feeling of her nipple growing hard against his fingertips. He then tried to pull her closer to him but the awkward position in the car got in the way.

He stopped kissing her for a second. “Lizzie, let’s get out of the car so we have more room to explore each other.”

She nodded and they stepped out of the car. Red grabbed his coat from the backseat and set it on the hood of the car. Lizzie came around to the driver’s side where Red was standing. He pulled her to him immediately in a tight embrace and started kissing her mouth with more urgency this time. He then moved to her jawline, alternating soft kisses, with gentle bites while slowly maneuvering his mouth to her pulse point where he wasn’t quite as gentle.

Lizzie had her eyes closed enjoying the sensations. When he started sucking on her pulse point she moaned and moved her hands to run her fingernails in the short hair on the back of his neck which really got him going. He quickly reached his hands under her blouse, slipped it off of her shoulders and then undid her bra and he tossed it inside the driver’s window. Red then pushed her against the side of the car where he had laid his coat on the hood.

He began moving his mouth from her pulse point, trailing kisses down to her right breast and eagerly fastened his mouth on her nipple sucking and circling it with his tongue. Lizzie’s eyes fluttered back at this. “Oh Red, Red”. 

He switched to her left nipple, licking, sucking, making her groan. He then lifted his head to hers and leaned a little further against her and ran his tongue into her ear and whispered “Lizzie, you are so beautiful, you can’t imagine”. She shivered a bit when he said this. His deep voice just shook her to her core. And his stone hard erection pushing against her tummy felt so delicious to her right now. The anticipation of feeling him inside of her was almost too much.

Lizzie started unbuttoning his shirt so she could run her hands on his chest. She got some small moans out of Red when she ran her fingertips up and down the hair on his chest and belly. Lizzie then wrapped her arms tighter around his back to pull him into her. His chest hair rubbing against her nipples sent more chills to her core.

Red reached for the zipper of her pants and pulled it down. He then slid her slacks and panties down her legs and she stepped out of them. Red knelt before Lizzie and used his palms to gently pry her legs apart. He licked his lips and placed his mouth on her clit and started kissing her, gently at first and then opening his mouth to use his tongue to lightly stroke her.

Lizzie immediately started squirming as his mouth on her felt fantastic. He moved his head down a little so he could test how wet she was with his tongue. And he found she was extremely wet already. So he moved his mouth back to lightly suck her clit while circling it with his tongue while she grabbed the back of his head, running her hands through his close cropped hair. She then tilted his head up slightly to look at her.

“Red you make me feel so good. But I need you inside of me right now.”

Red was happy to oblige and stood back up and then put his hands under her hips and picked her up and set her down on his coat on the hood of the car. She watched him carefully as he slid his pants off. The way his erection tried to burst through his boxer briefs was a total turn on to her. But he quickly pulled his briefs down and stepped out of them. And Lizzie just had to smile when she looked at him….

He stepped up between her legs and used his hands to gently pry them further apart. He dipped the head of his erection into her dripping core and then rubbed the head of his length against her clit long enough to elicit another moan from Lizzie before he positioned himself to enter her. He pushed himself in slowly to give her time to adjust to him. She gasped a little at first but she was so wet it did not take long for him to enter her fully. He then looked into her eyes and gave her a brief smile. She gave him a slight nod and he started moving, causing the car to nosily bounce up and down.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to keep maximum contact with him. He had the most wonderful way of thrusting into her. He put slight upwards pressure on her G-Spot with every thrust which created sensations she had never felt before. And she never wanted the incredible feeling to stop.

Red leaned her all the way back on his coat holding his weight up with one of his arms. They were looking deeply into each other’s eyes and then Lizzie reached her mouth to his. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and started stroking it like he was doing to her. And they both had their hands all over each other. Rubbing, stroking, touching everywhere. All the sensations they were feeling were exquisite. And Lizzie so enjoyed listening to Red groan with pleasure against the backdrop of the squeaking of the car’s shock absorbers. 

Red absolutely loved what Lizzie what doing to his tongue. She was so wild, just what he liked. He had so much experience and she was so eager to share herself with him. They could learn so much from each other and totally lose themselves if they wanted. If they chose to go there.

After a while Lizzie started really tightening against Red’s cock. She threw her head back and her eyes started to flutter. Red could tell her orgasm was approaching quickly. He changed his thrust angle slightly to put more friction against her clit and that threw her over the edge. Her core started to spasm tightly around him. She was moaning so loudly she was almost screaming. She clutched his back so firmly her fingernails dug in. But he didn’t mind.

Soon he started to lose control of his steady pace. His thrusting became erratic as he felt he was going to explode inside of her, and soon. And that is exactly what he did. He moaned as loudly as she screamed. Two peas in a pod. They really were perfect for each other.

Red was leaning on top of her catching his breath. He then started kissing her face, her temple, her forehead. “I wish this would never end Lizzie”.

Lizzie hugged him tighter and looked into his eyes. “I feel the same way. I think we have some things to talk about, Raymond.” She kissed him softly on his lips again. “But let’s get out of here first. Agree?”

Red smiled, “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter should be fun, at least if you liked my style of writing in my past work "As It Should Be". Kudos and comments very welcome as I am still really a newbie Fan Fiction writer. Thanks!


End file.
